The maintenance and operation of commuter rail, rapid transit, and freight railroad systems requires effective, reliable, and efficient wayside signals. Conventional railroad wayside and other signals typically employ clear, transparent, or translucent lenses or filters constructed of glass or other materials, or lenses or filters tinted in various colors. The railroad wayside and other signals (generally referred to herein as railway signals) are historically illuminated by an incandescent lamp or bulb within the railway signal's housing. Some common colors for the lenses or filters used in many railway signal housings include blue, red, green, yellow, white, magenta/violet, and cyan. Maintenance personnel and others are accustomed to the typical light output from conventional railway signals having incandescent lamps and bulbs and the signal housing lenses and filters.
Solid state light sources such as a light emitting diode (LED) are more efficient than incandescent bulbs and lamps. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems for a LED based incandescent replacement module for railway signals.